Pretty Kitty
by sponge-fan
Summary: Princess Peach gets a kitty! But what happenes when Bowser finds out? Please R&R!
1. A Splendid Party

**_Author's Note: _The outline of this story is related to Paper Mario. It is NOT paper Mario... the LAYOUT is BASED on Paper Mario. When I say layout, I mean the style of the castle, some of the people, but the characters are meant to look like something out of super Mario sunshine.**

Pretty Kitty

Chapter 1 : A Splendid Party

It was a special day in the Mushroom Kingdom. A huge party was being thrown at the castle for Princess Peach's birthday. Everyone was invited, including the two most famous plumbers in the kingdom.

Mario and Luigi had just entered the castle when Peach came to greet them, accompanied by Toadsworth.

"Welcome, Mario. I'm so glad you could make it for my party," said Peach. Luigi suddenly gave a rather loud cough. Peach smiled. "And you too, Luigi." Peach looked around the castle. "Everyone seems to be here. Shall we begin the festivities?" Mario nodded with a smile. He was anxious to see what the Princess had planned for her big bash.

It seemed that every last person in the Mushroom Kingdom had been invited. There were toads, koopas, bob-oms, goombas, yoshis, and tons of other creatures. The castle had been decorated in pink banners with matching balloons. Mario couldn't keep his eyes off the gigantic cake Tracy T had prepared.

The party began and everyone was having a wonderful time. Many games were played and Mario had won at bobbing for goomnuts. After the games, the guests started to eat the wonderful feast Tracy T had prepared. There were all kinds of dishes, including some of Mario's favourites. Cake was eaten, and Luigi stared in disbelief as Mario helped himself to a fifth slice.

After the meal it was time to unwrap gifts. Everyone had gathered to watch the princess. Soon the entire floor was littered with wrapping paper, boxes and tissue paper. Mario approached the princess and handed her a medium sized parcel.

"What's this?" thought Peach out loud as she shook the box. She opened it and found a pink dress identical to the one she was wearing. "Oh, Mario! This is my favourite! How did you know?"

"It wasn't too hard to tell," Luigi whispered to his brother. Mario nudged him hard in the ribs. Luigi squinted his eyes in pain. No one seemed to notice. Peach folded the dress and placed it next to the mountain of other gifts (most of which were pink dresses).

After all of the presents had been given to Peach, Toadsworth approached the princess with a large box... a large box with holes in it.

"What one earth is this?" asked Peach, as the minister handed the parcel to Peach.

"It's a special gift from me," said Toadsworth with a smile. Peach took the present and undid the bow that was holding the lid on the box. Suddenly the lid popped off the box and an orange blur had leaped onto Peach.

Mario was quick to react, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw that the orange thing was actually a female kitten, and it was licking Peach on the face. The princess was laughing.

"This thing is adorable, Toadsworth!" exclaimed Peach happily as she looked at her new pet.

"It needs a name," said the minister, smiling. Peach thought for a while. The guests were quiet with anticipation to hear the royal kitty's new name.

"I know!" said Peach. "Princess!"

The guests were not very enthusiastic...

"Oh, _very_ original," Luigi whispered sarcastically to his brother. Mario stomped hard on Luigi's foot. Luigi tried his best to stop himself from exclaiming his pain out loud. None of the other guests seemed to notice.

"That's a... very nice name!" said Toadsworth insincerely.

"You think so?" asked Peach happily. "Oh, I just _know_ Princess and I will be the best of friends!"

The party continued, (which seemed to involve lots of pampering to Princess from girl toads) but soon it was getting late, and the guests started to leave.

Mario and Luigi were the last to leave the castle. Princess Peach waved goodbye while holding Princess in her arms.

"Goodbye! And thanks for the beautiful dress!"

Mario waved goodbye but Luigi didn't bother. He was limping slightly as they left the front garden. Mario smiled. Despite the 'sarcasm' of his younger brother, it had been a great party.

Meanwhile, far away, an aged Koopa was using her magic to spy on Peach.

"So, the Toadstool family has a new member, does it? This might be the answer we're looking for..."


	2. Catnappers in the Night

**_Author's Note: _Like I said earlier, the layout of this game is based on Paper Mario. However, don't worry, because even if you haven't played Paper Mario it's likely you'll know who the characters are except for a few minor ones. (Like Tracy T for example). Anyways, thanks to all of you who reviewed! I got more than expected so that's nice. Hope you like this chapter just as much! And PLEASE review! Every one counts and they make me really happy! Plus they encourage me to write other chapters. Anyways, enjoy! P.S. Toadsworth is supposed to look like the one from Super Mario Sunshine. NOT Paper Mario.**

Chapter 2: Catnappers in the Night

That night, as the unsuspecting princess slept...

"Argh... I don't see why I have to wear this stupid black outfit," complained a rather large person who was standing in the backyard of the princess's castle. "The sweater itches and the mask doesn't breath."

A second, much smaller figure rolled her eyes. "It's for camouflage. You don't see me complaining. Now stay quiet, we don't want anyone to see us!"

"I don't see why we have to use the sneak approach," said the first person. "I can easily tromp anyone we come by."

"SHUSH!" exclaimed the small figure. "If the guards catch us, our plan might be ruined."

The large figure laughed. "You mean those pathetic toads they call guards? Bring them on; I'll fry them by the dozen."

"Shush, we're here."

As the second person spoke, they reached a vine covered trellis which lead to a balcony.

"You want me to climb up there?" asked the large figure in a 'that-is-never-going-to-happen' tone.

The small figure looked at the large one. "Well if you had gone on that diet like I had suggested..."

The large figure scowled. "Shut up, I'll climb it!" The large figure then trudged over to the trellis and looked up... It was a long way up and it wasn't very strong... but he wouldn't let that hag intimidate him! He grabbed onto a wooden beam and began to climb. He made very little progress... "_This is humiliating!_" he thought. After much time, (and many grunts and groans) he finally reached the balcony. He climbed over the railing and fell on the ground. "I need more exercise!" he said to himself. Then he looked up and yelled in surprise. The small figure was standing there. "How did you get up here so fast?" he demanded.

"It's something called magic. In case you didn't notice I brought my broom."

The large figure then noticed that the small one was holding a broom-like object, only instead of straw at the end it was covered be a purple and blue covering. The small figure thought it was stylish, but he thought it looked rather ugly.

"Well now that we're up here, we might as well get on with it!" The large figure opened the balcony door and walked into Peach's room. A vase of sweet smelling flowers was sanding on a bedside table, and beside that was Peach's bed along with the princess, sound asleep. The large figure watched the princess's beautiful face, but the smaller figure quickly snapped him out of his trance.

"We came here on a mission, remember?" she nagged.

"Oh, right!" said the larger figure, turning a light shade of pink. "So where is the little fur-ball anyway?"

The small figure then pointed to a small basket in a corner of the room. In it was a tiny orange tabby.

"Let's just grab it and go!" said the small figure. "I don't want to stay here much longer."

"What's the hurry?" said the larger one. "We have all night." He then took out a rather large bag from one of the pockets in his sweater (which he still found was quite itchy) and picked up the kitten and then placed it inside the bag. It meowed in protest, but it was much too quiet to wake the princess.

The figures laughed and then trudged off into the night, with Princess in tow.

Toadsworth was awaked by the scream of Princess Peach.

"Oh my!" he thought. "I hope the Princess isn't in trouble." He ran down the corridor to the Princess's room. He entered and saw the princess crying in bed.

"Oh, Toadsworth, it's horrible!" cried Peach. "Princess has been stolen!"

**So there it is. Yes, I know my chapters are short, but they'll get longer. This is my first Mario fanfic so please be nice. And REVIEW!**


End file.
